


Special Treatment

by turtlebook



Series: Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Kink Meme, Non-Consensual Spanking, YOLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebook/pseuds/turtlebook
Summary: Frustrated with Abby's rule-breaking, Kane decides on an unorthodox disciplinary method in the hopes she will learn her lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether to actually claim this kinky shit as mine but... yolo.
> 
> Reposted from the kinkmeme [here](http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=104153#t104153). The prompt was: 'Marcus is frustrated by Abby's disobedience so he finds a way to make her obey him.' 
> 
> Please heed the tags. This contains noncon spanking and while the sexual content is technically consensual it might still fall under 'dubious consent' for some people, idk. Consider this a blanket warning for consent issues in general.

The problem with Abby Griffin was she thought the rules shouldn't apply equally to everyone, and least of all to herself. She was impulsive, and gave no thought to the consequences of her actions. Worst of all, she thought herself above the law.

The law was everything to Marcus Kane, so it followed quite logically that his biggest problem of late was _Abby._

He couldn't float her; Jaha had already made that decision unequivocally and no small part of Marcus was relieved, although he would not care to admit it. It honestly just plain annoyed him as much as anything else. Abby would only take it as tacit approval of her actions going forward. She would learn nothing. 

And she would likely do something like this again - just what sort of chaos might the woman cause next if left unchecked?

He argued the point with Jaha while Abby was in lock-up awaiting news of her fate following her latest bout of unlawful behaviour. He had yet to fully tally the number of laws she had broken in colluding with that young mechanic to launch a pod to the surface. Needless to say, it was an impressive amount. Such blatant disregard for Ark law could not go unanswered.

"We need our Chief Medical Officer performing her duties to the best of her abilities. We will not execute Dr Griffin," Jaha said. He held up his hand as Marcus began to respond. "But I agree, there must be some disciplinary action taken here. As to alternative sentencing - I trust I can leave that to your discretion, Councillor."

Marcus hesitated, having expected more of an argument. Here was Jaha giving him exactly the answer he wanted. 

Finally he nodded. "I'll see to it."

"I'm sure you will," Jaha murmured as Marcus turned on his heel to leave. 

And so here they were. 

He remained seated behind his desk when they brought her in, and after dismissing the guards they were left alone to consider the situation before them in silence.

Abby shifted on her feet slightly, betraying her unease. This wasn't standard procedure and, having been found guilty of a crime and sentenced to execution on another recent occasion, she was experienced enough with the process to know it.

"Thelonius won't let you bring charges against me," she said after a minute, the hint of satisfaction in her tone threatening his careful reserve.

"You are being charged, Abby," he corrected her. "The Chancellor has once again decided to be lenient in your case but make no mistake there will be consequences for your actions."

She frowned slightly, but then shrugged as if it couldn't matter less to her. "Fine. Has Raven been in contact from the surface yet? Has she found the kids? She made it down safely, didn't she. I know she did."

Marcus was hard pressed not to gape at her. 

The truth was, until this very moment he had remained undecided as to what, exactly, her punishment would be. 

There were several alternatives he had considered - house arrest, restricted privileges, some kind of assigned menial labour far beneath the status of one of the Ark's elite. He'd even considered a public shock-lashing such as was outlined in the Exodus Charter as an alternative to capital punishment. 

And all of these options had their benefits but the main problem with all of them were their public nature. Bad enough that Abby warranted such special treatment - once people realised she was being punished for committing a crime, they would want to know why she had been spared a trip out the nearest airlock. Why her and no one else?

Any appearance of unequal treatment was the fastest and surest path to unrest on the Ark. And with the culling of the population almost certain to go ahead any day now, civil unrest was the last thing they needed. And yet...

And yet, there was still a part of him that shied from the obvious solution once it had presented itself - temptingly, irresistibly - to his conflicted mind. Perhaps losing her place on the council, which was almost assured at this point although the vote had yet to be taken, would be enough of a deterrent. 

But he knew it wouldn't be. Not for this woman who stood before him showing absolutely no remorse or any understanding that she was in the wrong here.

It came down to consequences. 

He knew suddenly, irrevocably, that she would never learn her lesson unless he made sure it was one she _couldn't_ forget.

"Abigail Griffin, on the charges of misappropriation and misuse of station resources, trespassing in restricted areas, collusion for the purpose of committing a capital offence, theft of medical supplies, dealing in the black market, unauthorised launch of -" 

As she listened she folded her arms over her chest and a barely concealed smirk appeared on her face. She was amused by this extended litany of her crimes. 

He gave up approximately halfway down the list, setting the tablet to the side with a huff. "To name just a few. You have been found guilty on all charges. The sentence will be carried out immediately."

He pushed back his chair and got to his feet.

Finally it seemed to sink in that something was happening here she hadn't anticipated. She eyed him warily. "What's the sentence? If you're not going to float me..."

"I'm going to spank you, Abby."

She blinked at him for a few seconds, her eyes following his progress as he rounded the desk towards her. "That's... what is that supposed to be, a joke?"

"It was given to me to determine the nature of your punishment. This seemed... fitting. Now, take down your pants and bend over the desk."

"You're not serious. Come on, you can't actually believe I would -"

"Take down your pants and bend -"

" _Like hell I will._ "

He stepped closer to her, using his height to his advantage as he stared her down. "If you refuse to comply, I will call in some guards to assist in restraining you, and it will happen anyway. It makes no difference to me, personally, but out of respect for you as a fellow Councillor, I thought I would do you the courtesy of keeping this a private matter. _If_ you cooperate."

She lifted her chin. "I'll never agree to such a - to this - this humiliating farce. I don't know how you thought I would agree to this but frankly you can go ahead and float me."

"Really? You'd choose your pride over your life? It doesn't matter," he interrupted whatever biting reply she was about to make. "This isn't your decision to make. The sentence is set, and will be carried out regardless of your compliance. This is the consequences of your actions, Abby." Allowing some of his exasperation to show he flung a hand out to point at the discarded tablet. "Those were capital crimes you committed, each one alone would see any other citizen on the Ark executed. What did you expect would happen if you were caught?"

She threw up her hands. "I didn't have any intention of being caught. I should be on the surface right now, helping my daughter and the rest of those kids, proving that the surface is able to sustain life, and instead I'm here dealing with this - this nonsense."

He took a deep, calming breath, and nodded. This was the right course of action, she was making it ever more abundantly clear by the second.

"Abby, take down your pants or I'll do it for you."

He could see her mind racing as she tried to process what was happening. Her eyes darted to the door as if considering making a run for it. He didn't give her time to either come up with further arguments or make an escape attempt. 

He reached for the fastening of her pants. 

She didn't move, frozen, but for her mouth which dropped open slightly in shock. She hadn't believed he was serious, not till now, but she was finally starting to get the idea. 

Efficiently and impersonally as possible he got her pants open and stepped back.

"Bend over the desk. _Now_ , Abby."

She flinched as he snapped her name but failed to do as told, the set of her jaw screaming defiance as she stared straight ahead, eyes fixed stubbornly on the centre of his chest. 

He took hold of her arm and physically turned her to face the desk. There was a token amount of resistance as he pressed her forward but he was a lot stronger than her and she obviously knew there was no point trying to fight him. Her hands came out to take her weight, braced against the surface of the desk. 

She started shaking her head. "This is insane," she muttered and tried to stand back up.

He held her down, his hand heavy in the centre of her back, applying pressure until her arms gave out and she was bent all the way over, resting on her forearms. 

He had no intention of injuring her or using more force than was necessary. The guards he would have to call in to assist if she left him no other choice would hardly be any more gentle. But he was determined to handle this himself unless she really tried to resist in earnest. He couldn't imagine she would want any other witnesses to what was about to happen. 

Besides, he didn't want that for his own reasons. He didn't want anyone else present - the very thought made him baulk internally. This should be between him and Abby alone. 

He couldn't deny his pulse leapt as he took this next irrevocable step; quickly hooking his fingers under the waistband of her pants he pulled them down, catching the edge of her underwear and taking them too as he bared her ass.

There was a choked off sound of outrage and her next words were tight with fury. "This is a serious abuse of your position, you know. If I report this -"

"You can, but the Chancellor gave me full authority over this disciplinary matter, Abby. He won't be showing up to save you this time."

"Damn it, Kane, you can't just - ah!"

He smacked her ass. He was tired of her protests, her stubborn defiance, her infuriating assumption that the same rules that applied to everyone were mere inconveniences to be cast aside at her slightest whim.

So he smacked her ass and her yelp of surprise was music to his ears.

She was silent after that, when his hand came down again with a loud _snap_ of palm meeting flesh. He knew she was furious and mortified and determined not to show a reaction even though it hurt.

It had to hurt. He'd never been spanked himself, but surely this was painful - indeed that was the point. He raised his hand and landed a third slap dead centre across her ass, his hand big enough to cover a good portion of her nicely round bottom in one go, leaving a reddened mark behind on her pale skin.

She didn't make a sound but she was shifting in place, either from nerves or discomfort, testing the careful pressure he maintained with this left hand on her back to hold her down. 

"This is not something I considered lightly, you know," he said, feeling a sudden need to fill the silence, and perhaps to explain himself a little better.

"You've got to be kidding," she growled. Her vehemence surprised him. He couldn't quite see her expression, her face partially hidden by her thick braid falling over her shoulder. 

"Abby..."

"There is nothing you could say that would justify your actions right now. You do know that, don't you?"

"You break a few dozen laws and involve a promising young mechanic in your insane escapades but _this_ is somehow an outrage. Of course you would see it that way. Your skewed perception of reality never fails to amaze me, Abby."

"For god's sake Marcus, shut up and do it if you're going to, otherwise I'm sure we both have better things we could be doing."

Fuming suddenly he drew back his hand and spanked her hard, several times in a row, only a few seconds' pause following every strike for her to prepare herself for the next. She gasped audibly each time and he felt tremors under his hand where it was pressed between her shoulder blades. Feeling her physical response drove home sharply what he was doing to her.

He found himself having two strangely opposed thoughts simultaneously:

_I don't want to hurt her._

_I want this to hurt._

He'd never done anything like this, spanked a woman, not in any context - sexual or otherwise - and was slightly afraid he could cause some kind of lasting damage if he wasn't careful. She seemed so small and slight lying over the desk while he stood over her, his hand appearing large as it impacted her rounded flesh. 

At the same time, she deserved it, didn't she? The crack of his palm, the stinging, humiliating pain of each smack turning her pale buttocks a pleasing red. She had earned every one. 

It _should_ hurt. 

"You should be dead," he found himself saying as he continued the spanking, hand rising and falling as his words passed over them both. "Floating dead in space. Or dead down on the planet like that mechanic you sent down -"

"Raven made it. I know she did."

"You don't know, Abby!" His hand landed hard and a sound like a whimper escaped her. "You don't know that girl isn't dead. You didn't know you wouldn't be executed for your crimes. You didn't know the Chancellor would recover quickly enough to save you from your _last_ execution. You are so damn reckless and it makes me so -"

He cut himself off and focused on spanking her in lieu of the words that had almost escaped him. But the continued blows were not distraction enough for her to let it pass without comment.

"Is that why you're doing this?" she demanded between quiet, pained gasps. "You're pissed at me, so you're taking out your anger on my ass?"

"Don't be absurd. This is the perfect punishment for you, Abby. It's as humiliating as it is painful. For the rest of the day, and probably tomorrow, too, maybe even the day after, you'll be feeling this, and you'll remember exactly what happened, and why." _And who_ , he added silently. _You will remember exactly who did this to you_. "It's my hope this will be a lesson you won't soon forget. And maybe next time you will _think_." A sharp, punctuating smack. "Before." Another. "You _act_." And again.

"It won't work," she said. 

He ignored her. His hand landed again. 

He spanked her in a steady rhythm, her small frame jolting forward every time his arm fell and his hand slapped the firm curves of her ass.

"You can do what you want to me, but it changes nothing," she bit out through gritted teeth. "The culling is a mistake, those kids are alive down there and I'm going to do whatever I have to do to help them."

He paused, took a breath. She was braced for the next strike and looked back when it didn't come, jerking her head forward again the moment she met his eye. 

"That is not what I want to hear from you, Abby," he said.

"And what do you want from me?"

They were both breathing harder than normal, the sound of her panting a discordant accompaniment to his own. It was loud to his ears in the small, enclosed space of his office. 

He took a moment to answer her question, wanting to give it the weight it deserved. Wanting, also, for her to have time to wonder just what he might say.

He spanked her again, making her jump, her breath faltering as she pressed her lips together. She was so stubborn, so determined not to betray how much she had to be hurting by now. 

"Contrition," he said, speaking as evenly as he could manage. "I want some sign that you are hearing me. That you will stop believing yourself to be above the law. You are not special, Abby."

Before he could punctuate his words with another snap of his hand she surprised him with a bark of laughter. "Clearly I am. I should be floating in a vacuum right now but I'm not. You're spanking me over your desk. Since when is that standard procedure? Look at us, Marcus." 

Somehow she was free of his hold and pushing up from the desk to stand straight in front of him, her eyes staring up into his. He didn't know how, didn't know when exactly he had stopped holding her down. 

"I am special. Aren't I?" she said. 

It all happened too fast to make any attempt to hide how he was responding to her. How she affected him. She could see it all.

She was the one supposedly vulnerable here; she was in custody, half naked, her ass red with his hand-prints. And yet it was him fighting for composure under the burning weight of her gaze.

But he was stubborn, too. He was shaken, not defeated. "I'm not finished yet," he said.

She looked him up and down, neither of them flinching at what she saw when her eyes dropped below his waist. She just turned and bent over once again, bracing her arms straight, her palms flat on the desk. She arched her back and this time when he put his hand on her back it wasn't to hold her down. He couldn't help himself from edging his hand under the hem of her top. The skin of her lower back was incredibly warm under his palm, glowing with a sheen of sweat. He thought he heard her sigh and he swallowed hard and wondered what the hell this had become. 

"Do it, Marcus."

Spurred to action by her rough command he drew back his hand and spanked her again, a little more force behind it than before. Then another slap, and another, landing on the soft, sensitive flesh where her thighs met her ass. 

She was so red now. He wished he could halt time when his hand struck her blazing bottom and just pause there, feeling the heat of those glowing globes against his palm. He wished he could touch her like he wanted to touch her, there and everywhere else. 

He still had his left hand resting on her back, the one small liberty he allowed himself. All else was limited to this - the cracking connection of his palm to her ass - compelling in its harsh, visceral simplicity. 

"Again," she hissed. 

His jaw tightened. She was not in charge here, whatever she might think. It infuriated him as much as it drove him on as he met her demand, giving her what she wanted.

His hand connected with one cheek then the other, watching spellbound as she arched into each strike. As if she wanted it. As if she was _enjoying_ it.

"Again, Marcus." He hesitated. She was toying with him and he couldn't stand it. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "Well? Go ahead, finish what you started."

"Shut up," he snarled, and that was it.

He let go, the last shreds of his self-control giving way to the impulse he had resisted all along. Because he had been holding back, delivering careful, measured strikes so far, but no more. He cast his better judgement aside and spanked her the way he wanted to, the way she deserved, hard and unrelenting. 

And she shut up. She stopped talking, stopped arguing, stopped defying him with every breath. There was just the sound of his hand on her ass over and over and her gasping cries that gave way to sobs before it ended.

He was shaking almost as much as she was when he stopped. She had collapsed over the desk, her head on her arms as she took deep shuddering breaths.

His hand was throbbing and numb. And her ass was so red it scared him a little, enough for him to take a hasty step back, his other hand sliding out from where it was resting under her shirt over her spine.

He was stunned at what had happened, running an unsteady hand over his hair. There was no going back now.

"You can stand up," he said. "We're done."

He was briefly worried that she couldn't and was flooded with guilt until she defied his kneejerk concern, pushing herself up off the desk - gingerly, yes, but without any apparent difficulty.

"As soon as you're ready, you can go," he said. 

He resisted the urge to help as she slowly pulled her pants and underwear back up. She remained standing where she was at the desk, face turned away so he couldn't see her expression. But he heard her breath catch, saw the tight set of her shoulders, knew she must be wincing in pain as the tight clothing settled over her throbbing ass. 

He took another step back. He couldn't provide assistance. He couldn't touch her. "We're done here," he said, needing the reminder himself.

"Are we?" Abby turned around suddenly, almost startling him into retreating further, though he held his ground. Just.

It was a close thing as she stepped into his space, and as he looked down at her furious, tear-streaked face; as he felt the heat of her body so close to his and breathed the same charged air she did and as he asked himself if it was possible she was as turned on as him right now.

It wasn't until her hand pressed hard against the solid shaft of his cock through his pants that he gave way.

He stumbled as she grabbed his sleeve with one hand while her other curled around his aching cock and she manoeuvred him with absurd ease till he dropped with a thump to sit on the edge of the desk, right where he had bent her over mere minutes ago. 

"We're not done yet," she said, and squeezed him again, making him gasp. 

He didn't bother mourning his loss of control over the situation because the truth could not be more clear: he had never been the one in control. 

He'd wanted it too badly, wanted to make her see that he was right and she was wrong and she wouldn't get away with it any more. He'd abandoned his lifelong dedication to the law and acted on his own desire and it had made him weak.

He had always been weak for her in one way or another and now she knew it.

She clearly knew it as she tugged open his pants with no more passion than he had granted her when it had been his hands suddenly on her waistband, startlingly personal yet not as he undressed her in order to punish her.

Now he was the one exposed, pants gaping open as she found and drew out his cock. He was as hard as he'd ever been in his life, wanting her so badly he could think of nothing but that she was touching him willingly. He didn't have the equanimity to question why.

He didn't care.

He clutched the edge of the desk. She bunched a hand in his jacket hem while the other worked over his cock. He longed for more, her lips, her cunt, the warmth of her bare skin he had barely begun to discover. But this was all she was offering and it was enough. 

Just her fingers curled around him were enough. It wasn't even going to take long; he was already right on the edge, desperate, aching for release.

His world narrowed down till it comprised only her relentless eyes and her hand on him as she jerked him quickly and efficiently to a devastating climax. He groaned like it was wrenched from somewhere deep down inside him as he bucked and spilled over her hand while she stood there and made it happen as if it was merely her due. 

She wanted to go immediately after, he could see the urge to flee rising on her face. And as he was still slowly gathering the shreds of his composure back around him she might have easily made a clean getaway but she hesitated, grimacing down at her hand, and it caught his attention. 

He grabbed it, her sticky hand, brought it to his mouth to lick it clean. It seemed only fair.

She was caught - by the hand yes, but also, he liked to think, by her own desire. She stared, mesmerised, until he was all but done sucking his semen from her delicate fingers, and then she shook herself as if emerging from a trance and reclaimed her hand, her fingers sliding from between his lips glistening wet.

She stumbled back towards the door and he felt something rise up within him - it wasn't triumph, because this was hardly a triumphant moment in any sense. But it was a satisfying one all the same. 

As she slipped out the door without looking back he knew one thing at least to be true. Abby wouldn't be forgetting what she had learned today any time soon. 

And neither would he.


End file.
